plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
The Peashooter is the first combative plant that can blast peas used by the player. It is also the only plant the player can use for the first time on Adventure level 1-1. The design for the Peashooter appears to be loosely based on the Codonopsis pilosula, a type of bellflower, and its weapon a reference to pisum sativum''.'' Its name is a pun on "pea" and "pea shooter", which is a toy consisting of a long tube that the user can blow through to shoot dried peas or small bits of paper, like a weak gun. A peashooter is like a gun in some ways thumb|left|275px|Details Usage The Peashooter shoots peas at what is considered a 'normal' rate. It can kill an ordinary Zombie in 10 shots (approximately 3 squares away). Suburban Almanac Entry Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy The Peashooter is the standard firepower in your floral arsenal, and the first offensive plant made available to the player.This is the only plant used in 1-1 in adventure mode. The plant is meant to be placed in the lane of an oncoming zombie, where it will fire upon the zombie with peas until it has been neutralized(fires one pea per 1.5 seconds). Peashooters are useful for early defense, so once the player has two or three per row (or enough sun), better offensive plants like the Snow Pea and Repeater should be added to the row for a more powerful attack. Peashooters of any variety are not recommended for the roof levels, as they cannot shoot over the sloping angle of the roof unless they are in the first sloped column. Apart from placing them in said column, they can also be used on the flat portion of the roof, though they become more vulnerable to Bungee attacks. Heat Wave Minigame Within the Heat Wave minigame, the Peashooter, at first glance, would seem to operate as it would under normal circumstances. However, immediately after shouting into the microphone on the DS system, some of the Peashooters on screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas. When this occurs, use these Peashooters to defeat tougher zombies, such as the Football Zombie or Conehead Zombie. During the level, some Peashooters may take on a brownish tint and slow their shooting. This state will end when you shout into the microphone (though only when able), and they will all become orange-tinted. Move these Peashooters to a different row from that of the zombie's advance, so as to preserve them for later on (when they are capable of shooting again). Gallery Peashooter.jpg|An Imitater Peashooter Screen shot 2010-10-16 at PM 01.54.41.png|A Peashooter in the Zen Garden. PvsZ.jpg|Multiple Peashooters and other Pea shooters in Day Level 1-10 ORNAMENTS-Plants-vs-Zombies-Peashooter.jpg|The Peashooter toy Peashooter3.png|A Peashooter shooting a pea Peashoot.jpg|A Peashooter Zombie in Zombotany. Peashooter.PNG|The peashooter seed packet Pea.jpg|A pea in an Achievement icon, Don't Pea in the Pool. A Peashooter Zombie Shooting A Pea.jpg|A Peashooter Zombie shooting a pea Output.gif|Animated Peashooter peaShooter.png|A Peashooter with the back of a Repeater, as seen in Slot Machine Mini-game. ducky tube peashooter zombie.JPG|Ducky Tube Peashooter Zombie closed eyes.JPG|Peashooter with closed eyes in I, Zombie. DS peashooter.JPG|A Peashooter in the DS Version. 1769829-plant peashooter thumb.png Pumped-Up Peashooter.gif 180px-Peashooter, Snow Pea and Puff-shroom.png Trivia *On the Plants vs. Zombies website, in the Character section, the Peashooter shown has the Repeater's back. This also occurs in the Mini-game "Slot Machine" on the Machine's plant. Also on the XBLA version on the Beghouled minigame cover. *The Peashooter seems to resemble the Pokémon Bellsprout. *In the Plants vs. Zombies website, when on the Zombatar tab, a Peashooter with blue hair can be seen in a corner of the screen. *The Peashooter and the Gatling Pea are the only plants that have a zombie hybrid that doesn't show a full detail as a head. *In the Popcap website, the Peashooter has two leaves at the back, making it look like a Repeater. *The Peashooter appears in the most mini-games by itself: Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, Invisighoul, Big Trouble Little Zombie, Portal Combat, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Heavy Weapon and Heat Wave. *On the loading screen of Plants VS Zombies, there is a Peashooter with eyebrows. *Peashooters are the most common class of plants. *It is unknown if a peashooter has a mouth or not. See Also *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Torchwood *Pea Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Ground-only Plants